Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A Man After Midnight
by BulletStrong
Summary: Calleigh was complaining about her social life , so Eric took Calleigh to get a man but ended up dancing with her and now he's going home with her instead. :D


Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)  
**BY:** ATeens 

**Album:** The Abba Generation.

**_SECOND SONG;_**

Don't Stop the Music

**BY:** Rihanna 

**Album:** Good Girl Gone Bad

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all... I hate that.  
--------------------------

Sometimes Calleigh thought her life could be described in one single song. Pathetic, if you think about it. All she did was eat, work, sleep. That was her cycle. No boyfriend, at least not since she broke up with Jake. Although she had a feeling she was going to have a boyfriend very soon.

"Calleigh?" Eric asked her standing way to close.

"Huh?" She said coming back to reality.

"Alexx said that the victum died at about 5:00 a.m yesterday."

"Ok." She looked around and saw that Eric made alot of progress, " Did you get something?"

He chuckled, "More than you think."

"Sorry. I just have something on my mind." She apoligized.

"What's up? And how can I help?" He asked.

"Gimme a man!" Calleigh choked out.

"What!" Eric laughed.

---------------------------------------  
_Half past twelve_

_And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone_

_How I hate to spend the evening on my own_

_Autumn winds_

_Blowing outside my window as I look around the room_

_And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eric I seriously need a boyfriend!" She laughed as she said this.

"Well," Eric scratched his head, " I'm going out tonight with this friend. Would you like to come to the club and try your luck?"

"I don't want to ruin your night." Calleigh snapped a photo.

"You won't ruin anything. You will probably add on fun." She smiled at his slang.

"Thank you Eric." She got on her tippy toes and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. When she backed away she smiled and walked to her Hummer. She left Eric with his mouth wide open.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
_Movie stars_

_Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win_

_It's so different from the world I'm living in_

_Tired of T.V._

_I open the window and I gaze into the night_

_But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight_

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Calleigh was waiting for Eric to pick her up. She was wearing black leggings and a white tight skirt. On her torso she was wearing a black tank top and a white jacket. She was ready to meet someone. Someone knocked on the door and walked in because Calleigh left it open. Instead of Eric, in came Ryan.

"Knock, knock." Ryan greeted.

"Who's there. Idiot . idiot who. IDIOT WHO SAYS KNOCK KNOCK WHEN THEY ENTER A ROOM!" Calleigh emphasized the last few words.

"Well someone is being touchy." Eric said as he walked in.

"Eric, what is Ryan doing here?"

"He's my club friend."

"No way." Calleigh gave Eric the best shocked face she could.

"Way." Ryan called from the kitchen.

"Lets go." Calleigh's voice was as if she swallowed the devils voice box.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight..._

_There's not a soul out there_

_No one to hear my prayer _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made to the club and sat at a booth in the corner. Calleigh looked to her right where people were dancing. She then looked to her left and saw more people sitting.

"I bet I can get a girl to come home with me by midnight."

"Ryan don't bet on anything you know you can't do."

"Calleigh would you like to come to my pla..."

"Don't even bring me into this." Calleigh gave him a death glare.

"OK." Ryan scooted farther from her. Eric just laughed at Ryan's stupid face.  
-----------------------------------------  
_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

_Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." Calleigh said right after she heard the beat of it. That beat was unmistakable. The song 'Don't Stop The Music.'

"Well lets dance." Ryan stood up.

"Ryan I am not going home with you."

"OK." Ryan quickly sat down.

"Calleigh would you like to dance?" Eric asked extending his hand.

"I would love to." As they walked to the dance floor Eric stuck his tongue out at Ryan.

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**But now we're rockin on the dancefloor**_

_**Acting naughty**_

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand**_

_**Chest to chest**_

_**And now we're face to face**_

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rockin to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape into the music**_

_**DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do this**_

_**Keep on rocking to it**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the**_

_**Please don't stop the music,**_

Eric and Calleigh hugged in the middle of the dance floor.

"I didnt know you could dance like that!" Eric screamed over the DJ.

"I might be a workaholic but I do enjoy going to clubs!" Calleigh screamed over the music.

"Hey Calleigh would you like to come to my place and watch a movie?"

"Sure. I'd rather do something else than watch a movie though." She smiled with a hint of mischief.

"Like?"

"Like this." She said pulling him down from his shirt collar and kissing him.

"I like this better." Eric responded while walking to get their jackets.

"What about Ryan?" Calleigh asked.

"With what I'm going to get I don't really care about Ryan." He smiled while pulling her out of the club.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you liked it.  
I thought i'd put two songs in one... freshen things up.  
(heheh)

-**_BulletStrong _**

:D


End file.
